Isolation and characterization of collagenase either extracted from the tumor tissue or collected from the medium after organ culture of mammary tumor fragments. Localization of enzyme production and release. Collagenase production under hormonal control. Investigations on inactive forms of collagenase present in homogenates, extracts, and culture media from mammary tumors. Tissue interactions in regulation of collagenase activity.